Patriot
by Justyce15
Summary: What if Steve Rogers had never been found by S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers, what if he had stayed hidden in the ice for hundreds of years and was eventually found by the intrepid crew of the firefly class ship Serenity!
1. Prologue: Escape

**A/N: **This is going to be very short because it is the prologue, but I assure the regular chapters will be 1k+ words. I hope you enjoy the first part.

**P****a****t****r****i****o****t**

**Prologue: Escape**

"River," Mal shouted as he ran up to the cockpit of his ship Serenity, "I thought you said you could fly her!"

Malcolm Reynolds was the captain of a ship called Serenity, he and his crew had been through countless adventures together including fleeing the alliance on many occasions. Malcolm's pilot Wash had died in a battle against creatures called Reavers. The insanely smart and also not completely right in the head River Tam had taken over a pilot of the Serenity.

"I can," River said as Mal arrived, "But there is a power drawing me to this planet."

"A tractor beam?" Mal asked.

"No," River said, "A spiritual power."

"Great she's crazy again," Jayne said as he walked in with Zoe.

"Well she may have phrased it weirdly," Kaylee said from the engine room, "But she's not wrong. There is something pulling us towards this planet."

"Kaylee," Mal asked, "Would it help to do a complete engine reboot?"

"I don't know," Kaylee answered, "I've never seen something like this before."

"We don't have any other options, do we?" Mal asked nobody in particular.

"Well, as we get closer the faster it the force pulls us in," River said nonchalantly, "Maybe we were meant to come here."

"River," Mal ordered, "Pull up the Alliance files we stole, and see what it says about this planet."

"Most of the file is encrypted," River answered, "But I can tell you that the planet is uninhabited. And Mal, I estimate we have 45 seconds till crash."

"45 SECONDS?" Everybody shouted.

"Give or take about 20 seconds," River smiled.

**CRASH**

The ship skidded on some snow, toppled over once and crashed into a block of ice and when they all got up they saw the unconscious body of a man in a red and blue uniform on the hull of the ship.


	2. Chapter 1: Legends

**A/N:** I didn't abandon this story, I just got caught up in other things. I would like to say that this story takes place after Serenity. So, I hope you like the story!

* * *

**P****a****t****r****i****o****t**

**Chapter 1: Legends**

The entire crew was shocked by what they had just seen. A man had just hit the hull of the ship, on a planet that was supposed to be uninhabited.

"Did we kill him," Jayne asked the question that everyone was about to come to.

"River," Mal nearly shouted, "I thought this planet was uninhabited," River did not answer, she merely ignored him and craned her head to get the best view of the man.

"Am I the only one who wants to know if we killed him?" Jayne asked, "Because I think that might be really important," Mal gave Jayne a look of disgust, and he was immediately silenced.

"Doc, Zoe, get him inside the ship right now," Mal started to bark orders at his crew, and Jayne opened his mouth again, "Jayne! Shut up! And when have you ever cared about human life anyway?"

"He just looks really cool," Jayne said with the most innocent look that Jayne has ever worn since he was child, and when everybody looks at him with an eyebrow raised, "What?"

"Sir," Zoe announced over the intercom, "Simon has something he thinks you should know."

* * *

"What is it, Doc?" Mal said as he jogged into the medical bay of the ship, "Do you know who this guy is?"

"I think I do," Simon says rising from the unconscious body, "Have you heard of the legend of Captain America?"

"Yeah," Mal answered, with a raised eyebrow, "I thought that was just a piece propaganda designed to generate support for the alliance. I don't know what 'America' is though."

"Yeah, well," Simon paused, "You're sort of right," He stepped out from behind the bed, "I think I should address the entire ship."

"Got it," Mal closed his eyes for a second, "Let's go," he motioned for Zoe and Simon to leave before him.

* * *

"Simon has something he wants to tell you," Mal said sighing, "And thinks that everyone should hear it," he steps back.

"I believe that we hit Captain America," expecting everyone to be shocked, he was embarrassingly mistaken, "Ok, I expected you guys to know who he is. So, Captain America was a soldier in the second world war, this was like 500 years ago. You know, before we expanded out to other planets, on earth. He was thought to be dead after his plane crashed in an icy area, but I think that he might be still alive and in our medical bay. He was part of a super-soldier military experiment where they made the human body even stronger, for example he has enhanced endurance, strength and other strange side effects, like he can't get drunk."

"Well, he would be a horrible drinking buddy," Jayne muttered under his breath, and Simon rolled his eyes.

"He also has an extreme sense of justice and believes that he has to do the right thing at all times," Simon continued, "I think that it might be hard for him on this ship and in this morally ambiguous world. What do you think Captain?"

"I think you might be right," Mal said, "I'll decide how to do that."

"Where's River?" Kaylee asked out of nowhere, and everybody looked around and realized that River was no longer in the room.

"Shit," Simon cursed under his breath and ran towards the medical bay, "She probably went to the medical bay to see him, I don't know why though."

* * *

River silently crept into the medical bay, she knew that it would only take a few moments until the rest of the crew found out she had left. She moved into position to see that the man had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He wore a torn red, white and blue uniform with a star in the middle of his chest. Her brother had taken off is red gloves and placed them on a table to the side of the bed. She crept closer and placed her face right over his, and within seconds his eyes were open.

"Peggy?" he muttered as his eyes opened, "Is that you?" He was still quite groggy.

* * *

"I'm sorry Peggy," I said through heavy breathing, "But I'm not going to make it to that dance, I have to land the plane, I'm sorry."

"No," she choked out, "There has to be another way! Can't you take a parachute or something?"

"No," A tear started to crawl it's way down my face, "I have to guide the into the water or else the world will feel the effects of the nuclear devices. Goodbye, Peggy," I choked on my words, with even more tears making their way across my face, "I'm so sorry!"

"NOOO!" Everything went black.

Color slowly came back as a face hovered directly over me, curiously investigating my every feature.

"Peggy?" I let out groggily, "Is that you?"

"River!" the sharp voice woke me out of my reverie, "There you are, you can't just wander around the ship!"

"Where am I?" I shot up slugging a brown haired man to the ground, and within the second three guns were raised and aimed at my face.

"Stand down," One of the men, who seemed to be in command said, "We don't want to fight you."

"Where am I?" I said again, not lowering my fists.

"You're on Serenity," the man said, refusing to lower his gun.

"What is that? A submarine," I asked, and they looked at me like I was an idiot, "Answer me!"

"It's a spaceship," the girl whose name was River said, "You're in space." For some reason looking into her large innocent eyes calmed me. And without realizing it I started to lower my fists.

"You've been asleep for about five hundred and fifty years," the man I hit explained. No it wasn't possible, _FIVE HUNDRED YEARS?_ What had happened to me? What had happened to Peggy? Oh god. What the hell happened?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, most of the story will take place in Captain America's point of view. And to Gunman who reviewed the prologue, the Operative will make an appearance in the story, but not exactly the way you might expect. Please review!


End file.
